


Loki Gives Me What I Want

by Immir



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Avengers - Freeform, BAMF Loki, Dominance, Dominant Loki, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filth, Filthy, Fucking sexy Loki, God of Mischief, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Orgasm, Loki Porn, Loki erotica - Freeform, Loki fan fiction, Loki fiction, Loki filth, Loki gives me what I want, Loki rape, Loki rape fantasy, Loki sex, Loki smut, Loki's body, Loki-centric, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Loki, Shameless Smut, Smut, dominated by Loki, erotic loki, filthy loki, good smut, graphic smut, loki dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immir/pseuds/Immir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very close-up encounter with the God of Mischief. Loki has noticed you watching him on board the helicarrier. He knows what you want and is going to give it to you, whether you like it or not. Dubious consent and dominant behaviour ahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Gives Me What I Want

I'd been watching him for days, trapped in that glass cage. He was solemn, beautiful, mysterious. He'd pace like a caged leopard and I would linger near the far exit of the enclave, eyeing him as he prowled about with his hands clasped behind his back. So beautiful.  
He was bad, of course. I'd heard about the base explosion and the attack in Stuttgart, but that didn't stop me noticing how slim his waist was and how long and shapely his legs were. I loved how his shoulders tapered down to those narrow hips and the elegance of his bearing.  
And that face. Framed by dark spiked hair, there was a stunning symmetry to it with creamy white skin, high cheekbones and an appealing cast to the eyes. I'd make any excuse to come down the the holding area so I could surreptitiously watch him as I went about my fabricated duties.

If you want to know about me, I was a maintenance person recruited from the general military to perform odd jobs that a high salaried Shield employee was over-qualified to do. You know, things like cleaning and occasionally assisting the mechanics. Nothing special.  
Sometimes while I was idling near Loki's container, pretending to scrub this or collect that, I would be staring at him being all aloof in his prison and my mind would wander. I'd eye him and think about what he looked like under all that leather or what it would be like to be alone with him and suddenly he'd turn his head and look me dead in the eyes with a little smirk on his pretty face. I felt a creeping sense of superstition; it was like he could hear me. I didn't think too much of it because telepathy was not listed by Shield as one of his attributes. But still, it struck me as surpassing odd and I would try to keep my lascivious thoughts quiet.

The day the helicarrier was attacked by Loki's men, I was collecting some paperwork from one of the minor control areas. Everyone who was an officer had fled and rallied themselves for battle, heading towards the central deck where there was fighting going on. I stayed in the control main, uncertain of what to do. My quarters were on the aft side and that was where one of the propellers had been taken out. I was still deliberating on the upper walkway when he walked in.  
I froze, staring at Loki as he entered the control room. The dangerous prisoner on this craft had escaped and was now cautiously making his way towards a side corridor which I knew led to an outer cargo area where an escort was probably waiting to take him away. I understood instantly that this whole attack had been a distraction for him to escape unnoticed. There were emergency alarms buttons located generously throughout the ship and there was one immediately to my left on a large grey electrical box.  
I cautiously moved behind the box and held my hand over the red button but paused as I watched him striding in front of me, crossing the room like a panther, still managing unhurried grace while being hunted. His face was tense but still captivating, the fine cheekbones picked out by the lighting above and his blue-green eyes glaring ahead, not noticing me.  
I gazed after him, watching his shoulders roll and there it was, an undeniable longing tugging at my chest. It was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to sound the alarm- I wanted to see him free as you would any other fierce, beautiful predator. I clenched my hand into a fist and brought it to my chest as I watched him stalk into the darkened corridor. There was a ghost of a smile on my lips as he vanished into the gloom and I let my hand drop.

At once, my wrist was snatched away. I started & looked up directly into Loki's face as he held my arm in a vice-like grip. He cocked his head and smiled.  
"Thank you" he said in a husky purr.  
I leapt backwards, panicked, trying on instinct to yank myself out his hold but he drew me inexorably toward him and curled an arm around me, pinning me to his side. He ignored my squirms and calmly gave orders in a low voice to a blue-eyed officer behind him. I struggled against him while he spoke but it was like pushing against a concrete pylon. The enormity of my mistake crashed upon me. What had I done? He killed people. I would have let him free without alerting anyone. I was stupid, and for that I was going to die.  
Shock overcame me, I stopped writhing and held still. Pressed against the leather of his side I could feel my heart beating painfully against my ribcage and my breathing came out fast and shallow. They were talking, though I heard nothing but blood rushing in my ears. Loki passed me to one of his officers, literally lifting me with his incredible strength, which I had no comprehension of until now, delivering me into the hold of one of his entranced men. Through my stupor, I heard only one thing:  
"Bring her" Loki commanded and then whirled away, with me being half-carried, half-dragged by a young, blank-faced soldier in a dark uniform as part of the troop followed him while another section broke off and headed further into the helicarrier to do Loki's bidding.

Jogging through the passageway, we came out into a large, open cargo bay. The wind buffeted me and howled loudly as the entrance of the bay yawned open, revealing rushing clouds streaking past. At Loki's order, two more troopers were sent back to delay anyone who might be coming after them and the remaining three alighted to enter a waiting twin helicopter. My jailer roughly hauled me in with him where he reclaimed his grip on my arm, standing motionless in the back of the carrier, apparently waiting for another order from his dread master. The copter took off immediately and I was thrown against the boy's chest as the craft lurched out into the air and angled out the massive bay door.  
The air stream struck us and the pilot wrestled to control his vehicle while the deck cantered violently on its side. The door was wide open and I viewed outside as the hellicarrier loomed beside us, then with despair as it rapidly became small with distance. The boy holding me suddenly left, being summoned by some unheard command and I glanced around the hold fearfully, but I was alone.  
It had all happened so fast. Now I was trapped and the gravity of the situation weighed heavily upon me. I sank behind a crate and wedged myself against the metal hub as far away from the open door as possible, which was sucking air and debris from the interior, crossing my arms over my face and hoping that I would be forgotten.  
In my shocked daze, I'm not sure how long we flew for. It must have been about five hours or so because the sun was high and the carrier had been attacked early morning, I recalled dimly. The flight didn't seem like that long. Perhaps I had slept, or my mind had switched off. Either way, I could see the skyline of a city now and as we approached, I made out stark tower, a glittering beacon right in the heart of the metropolis. We headed straight for it and I wormed further behind the crate, knowing instinctively that something was about to happen and wanting to be as hidden as possible.  
The wind rushed through the wide open doors of the craft and I braced myself as we set down. I heard talking nearby and when the heavy footsteps of Loki passed me, I felt a wave of relief. Perhaps I had been overlooked.

The feeling was not to last, though, as moments later my captor from before reached in and and hauled me to my feet, escorting me to the door. He forcefully guided me out and strode to where Loki was standing. I put the brakes on like a horse and strained against him, my soles squeaking on the cement pavement, but it was useless. Loki snapped a command and the boy left me where I was standing, turned and leapt into the craft once more, this time slamming the door shut. I didn't see the helicopter take off, because Loki turned away and started to walk towards the interior of stark tower, taking me with him.  
"Come" He summoned.  
Glancing back, I saw that the copter was already turning away, angling out over the city. I wanted to be back in there, not left here alone with this creature. The panic was coming back again. I felt sure I was about to die and I choked, unable to breathe. This is not what I wanted.  
Loki held me by my upper arm in a crushing grip and walked me in front of him. As we entered Stark's opulent lounge he abruptly released me and I pulled free, turning to face him and stumbling backwards. Looking into his cruel, handsome face, I was struck dumb.  
I held my hands protectively in front of me and backed away, taking fast, shallow breaths. He stepped towards me and I flinched, the shred of bravery I maintained instantly evaporating.  
He chuckled and smiled a disarming smile, which, even through my haze of fear, stirred me with its beauty and he took another gliding step closer, as lovely and terrifying as a swaying cobra.

Starting with fright, I bumped into a piece of furniture from behind and he continued to walk closer still, looming over me with his tallness. I was frozen, unable to back away further and, as his shadow fell across me, I looked up into that beautiful face which broke into a smile again.  
He raised his brows and held his hands apart in supplication, "Don't be afraid" he purred, "I'm going to give you what you want".  
My mind raced and I stared at him with wide eyes, confused and uncertain.  
He reached out with an elegant hand and placed one long finger under my chin, looking down at me from his height. Squeezing my eyes shut, I turned my face away, pressing harder against the oak desk at my back. His fingers lightly encircled my throat. I cringed in fear, expecting this to be the moment of my death. When his hand closed firmly on my breast, my eyes flew open. The invasive touch jolted me out of my fear-addled state and I ducked under his arms and span away, using the wide oaken table to put some distance between him and me. Bracing myself against the glossy surface with spread arms, I gulped in breaths of air and stood poised to take flight at any movement he might make.  
He never motioned towards me, but gazed across the table with a disappointed frown.  
"You care to run from a God?" he queried.  
"Who are you?" I responded stupidly.  
"You know very well who I am. And I know who you are"  
My hair fell into my face and I dashed it away, struggling to understand "What?"  
"Come now", he crooned "There's no need to hide. You were watching me. You freed me"  
"Yes, but I..."  
"I want to thank you"  
"You stay back!" I yelled as he started to slide around the table, unable to keep a pleading tone from creeping into my voice, "Please stay back".  
I shot a look over my shoulder and noticed the ornate elevator across the room.  
"You must think you're very fast" He grinned and struck like a snake for my arm. 

I whipped away in fright and streaked towards the elevator, leaping over a glass coffee table in my haste. With my heart fluttering like a trapped bird, I scrambled up the steps and clawed at the silvered surface seeking a response from the buttons. They remained dull and silent and I hammered at them in desperation, looking back over my shoulder to see Loki casually crossing the room towards me. Cursing with despair, I paused for only a moment before making a decision to run for the open doors that led to the balcony. I fled in a wide arc to avoid him and made for the city skyline before slamming head-long into something hard and invisible that drove the air from my lungs. I was propelled backwards and fell onto the floor, coughing for breath. The air before me shimmered momentarily until the solid form of Loki appeared, grinning. I kicked out as he reached down, but he lifted me effortlessly and I squirmed in his grasp like a kitten.  
He pushed me up against the stone wall and laughed in my face before stooping low to grip my wrists and look seriously into my eyes "Now, we won't try that little trick again?"  
I blinked back tears of frustration, but he was silent until I shook my head slightly.  
Without another word he locked his mouth over mine and slipped his hands up my shirt and squeezed hard, pushing my breasts against my chest. He blocked out the light, filling my field of vision and I looked back up into that face again. Yes there was fear. My heart was beating wildly and I trembled, but to see him so close, his beauty stunned me anew. His skin was smooth and supple, his shining green eyes perfectly clear and the scent of rain and leather filled my senses. A thought flashed through my mind, 'He knows'.

As I gazed up at him in rapt fascination, he pulled my zipper down and slid his hands inside my shirt. I gasped again at the coolness of his hands and at the brazen way he manhandled me. He lightly brushed the material from my shoulders and at once I was naked from the waist up. He lifted me bodily and placed me on a polished wood surface, wedging himself between my legs and pulling me back against his straining crotch. Standing between my legs, he peeled the rest of my one-pieced uniform down, throwing my shoes away to the far side of the room and flinging my clothes after them. My nakedness piqued my sense of vulnerability and I reflexively crossed my arms, attempting to cover myself. Taking my wrists in his hands, he drew my mine apart to expose my breasts and cast his eyes over my torso. Under his penetrating gaze, I felt a wave of burning shame creep over me and I turned my face away as a hot tear broke over my lashes.  
He didn't speak but thumbed away the shining trail from my cheek and directed me by my jaw to look back at him.  
"Don't" he intoned solemnly and I swallowed back my tears obediently.

I watched in silence as he reached into his costume and stood there unbuckling for a moment. His tunic hung open, revealing alabaster skin and a lithe, sculpted waist. His chest was high and firm, gilded by a prominent collar bone and there was a deliciously fine trail of dark hair that ran from his navel down to his groin.  
"I'm going to give you what you want". He purred as he drew himself out and I gaped at him in surprise.  
He was long and hard and perfectly formed, the size of it shocking. Unexpectedly he smiled again, his eyes sparkling, "You will enjoy this".  
He held it in his hand and at his chill touch between my legs, my mind spun in the reality of the moment, unable to process what was happening.  
He started to guide himself into me and I felt him urge the coolness of his length in and slowly transfix me. I unintentionally moaned as the intense pleasure radiated through me. It had never been like this before. His hips pressed into my thighs as he pushed in all the way and I moaned again.  
He dragged me closer and worked faster, entering with deep, smooth strokes making light slapping noises as his pale skin came into contact with mine and I was hypnotized, watching his slim hips rhythmically thrusting back and forth and the surging muscles of his belly.  
I snapped to my senses: Loki was fucking me. The reality sent electricity through my stomach and I involuntarily arched my back.  
He stroked faster and I heard him breathing with effort, an intensely erotic sound. He impaled me and with each stroke the pleasure intensified. It was too much, and he knew it. He grinned a little as he was working me, showing perfect salt-white teeth.  
He leaned back, lifting my pelvis to meet his and moaned himself, his features wrought in a rictus that looked like pain. The sound thrilled me and I felt a wave of lust again.  
I started to sigh in time with his strokes, in and out. He leaned over me, scooping a hand under my back and brought his face close to mine. "Do you want me?"  
I answered without thinking, "Yes".  
He clamped a hand on my breast again and his mouth over my own and I relented to cool invasion of his tongue. Locked together like snakes, his shoulders hunched in rhythm repeatedly and his breath washed over me, smelling like peppermint. He drove into me, bringing me to the brink before slowing to take my throat in his cold hand, "Say my name".  
"Loki"? I breathed uncertainly.  
"Again"  
"Loki"  
"AGAIN" he commanded and began to buck harder and faster, squeezing my neck tightly. His strength and sudden ferocity frightened me and as he pushed me over that bright edge, I screamed his name.  
"Good girl", he cupped my face, "Good, good girl".  
The world tilted as I was lifted vertical and I wrapped my arms around his neck like a child. He carried me back into the depths of Stark Tower and this time there was no thought of flight.

Crossing the room in a long-legged stride, he brought us both to the centre of the lavish lounge and set me down. I swayed a little on my feet, still feeling pulses of pleasure course through my fingertips as he stalked around in a circle, coming to a standstill at my back. I could sense him standing behind me and I felt a prickle of uncertainty. He ran a hand over my shoulder and down my belly and I flinched at the intimate touch. With his other hand, he grasped a handful of my hair and tilted my head to one side to murmur quietly in my ear. I glanced up at him and nodded and he slowly turned me around to face him. With his guidance I sank to my knees.  
"You want this?" he purred and I opened my mouth.  
He drew my head down onto his length and I moaned from the erotic sensation of him sliding in. He was surprisingly gentle, stroking his hand over my hair and rubbing a thumb down my cheek. I responded eagerly, feeling an urge to please him. When I heard him groan softly, I hummed around his cock in sympathetic pleasure and ran my hands up his body to feel his sinuous belly rolling under my touch and the elastic skin moving over muscle. The sounds and feel of his body thrilled me so my groin was on fire and the longing tormented me.

He drew in a sharp breath through his teeth and stopped me from my activities. In a rough movement, he reached down and lifted me by my arm, dragging me towards a sprawling black suede couch. His sudden changes in mood alarmed me and I hesitated, but he drew me irresistibly towards him and, facing me away, lowered me into his leather-clad lap.  
With legs akimbo and arms hitched under my thighs, he directed me onto his jutting shaft and used his strength to guide me up & down his length. At his insistent pressure, I gave in and leaned back against his upright his chest as he slid a hand down my belly and touched me intimately again, toying with me. He was dexterous and skillful and I began riding his rhythm with purpose.  
He started to pump harder, lifting his hips to thrust into me and the sound of his ragged breathing beside my face pushed me to the edge again. I writhed and gasped as he breathed in my ear and bit me savagely, bucking from underneath, fucking me harder, pushing me over that edge again.  
When I cried out like I was in mortal agony, he moaned in ecstatic response and I felt a cool jet inside my belly as my muscles clamped down on his cock in waves. Gripping me around my waist, he continued to thrust until his body shuddered and he lay back, panting like a sprinter, bringing me with him to lie against his prone chest.

Afternoon light filtered in overhead as the sun rose high in the sky, highlighting dust motes as they swirled in the air. I watched them, entranced and spent, feeling the sheen of sweat chill on my skin. Perhaps I could have slept right then, but who knows.  
It was in exactly this moment, as I was awash in after-glow, weak and lulled by the rise and fall of his chest when Stark walked in.  
Fuck.

To be continued...

***Liked the smut? Leave a comment and let me know what you think! I'm always trying to improve and get ideas :) ***


End file.
